Dirty Girls
by LunicCharm
Summary: Lets finshed what we started,Ikuto" whispered Amu in my ear.She started to push me softly on the bed. A Amuto,with Rimahiko,and Kukau fic.Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Charm- My first DANCE

Kukia- Happy dance-Shake ya booty-Shake ya booty

Ikuto- Their so weird.

Charm- IKUTO!!LOOK AT WAT I GOT!!!

Ikuto- CAT NIP?!!WHOOOO!!!

Utau- Well Charm,does't own any Shugo Chara

Dirty Girls

Chapter 1- Transfer students

"Is it true there going to be new student here?" asked a boy with brown hair and green eyes."Yeah,their all girls." responded a boy with long purple hair and golden eyes."Hmm,girls i see" a boy with blue hair and mid-night eyes.

"Hey Ikuto,what are you planing?" ask the boy with brown hair."Stoping by the office,coming Kukia,Nagihiko?" replied Ikuto facing his friend."Sure" they all they all head to the office without all got to the office.

"Partin me,but can we get info on the new student?" Ikuto was now looking into they office lady's was blushing,sparkles in her eyes "S-sure,here"she gave Ikuto 3 folders of information on the new all the guys went to a table and sat down.

"Wow,that always work" Kukia said."Never does it fail" Nagi said."Why wouldn't it work" resonded Ikuto spirking."Look their all girls"said Ikuto,then he laid down the foulders it was information about 3 girl.

* Name: Amu Hinamori

* Birthday: September 24

* Blood type: O

* Age: 16

* Height: 152cm (5 feet)

* Weight: 90.5 lbs

In the next one foulder

* Name: Rima Mashiro

* Birthday: February 6

* Blood type: B *Age:16

* Height: 145cm. (4 feet, 9 inches)

* Weight: 77.1 lbs

Last foulder

* Name: Utau Hoshina

* Birthday: November 9

* Age: 17

* Blood type: A

* Height: 160cm

* Weight: 95.3 lbs

"Wow, i call the one with pink hair,umm Amu" said Ikuto.(Their were pictures in the foulder)"Well, i pick pigtails,Utau" said Kukia."So i stay with Rima" Nagi said.

"When will they come"asked Ikuto staring at the lady."Ummm,Tomorrow." she said again with sparkles in her all the guys went to their had a orange M6 BMW,Nagi had a 2009 Jaguar XF, and lastly Ikuto had a 2009 Camaro Imperial Blue.

"See ya all tomorrow" said Kukia and got in his car adn drove off."Ikuto,see ya" Nagi said inside his car "Bye" Ikuto said then they both drove of..

Charm- It's SO !!

Ikuto- She's complaning,When she wrote it *sweat drop*

Kukia- It's ok *pats Charm on the back*

Charm-OKAY!!! Now its time to dance while you REVIEW..HIT IT KUKIA

Kukia- BEAT IT-By Micheal Jackson

Charm- KAY KAY

Ikuto- AND RIVIEW 


	2. Chapter 2

**Charm- Hi Hi,this the second chapieeee!!!!**

**Ikuto- Shut up,your to loud**

**Kukia- I like that she alway happy**

**Charm- Ariganto *hugs kukia*  
**

**Ikuto- Thats because you both are alike**

**Utau- IKUTOOOO!!! STOP BEING A GRUMP!!**

**Charm- What's that purple aura surounding Utau???**

**Kukia- OKAY,Charm doesn't own any Shugo Chara**

**Charm- IT'S TRUE I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!!!**

Dirty Girls

Chapter 2- Show me around

KNOCK...KNOCK...KN-"COME IN!!!" yelled a pink haired girl,Then 2 more girl came in one had long bloned wavy hair up to her knees with golden eyes and the tallest one had blonde long hair tied up in two pigtails she had purple eyes.

"Amu wake up,we need to pick are clothes" said the one with purple eyes.(They live in a house, together)"Utau,its to early," said Amu have asleep."Rima,do you think its to early?" asked Utau."No its to late" said Rima."Fine i'll get up" so then Amu got up,Utau and Rima got out of the room.

'Good thing we don't need to wear a uniform i can dress how i what to dress' thought was done picking her clothes and walked out of her room -  
'YES,I CAN WEAR WHAT I WANT TO WERE' thought Utau puting here clothes on -  
'I wonder what Amu and Utau are wear' thought Rima brushing her hair -  
All the girls got down srairs and ate their breakfast."You guy look hot today" said Utau washing her plate."We just put on what we want to wear,Oh you look sexy" Amu said

"Do we take are own cars or we go toghether" asked Rima."I have to go to work"said Utau."Well i'm taking a stroll after school" said Amu."So we take are own cars" said all walked out of their house,and went in their cars.

Amu had a white 2009 BMW M3 Convertible, Utau had a 2009 BMW Z4,and Rima had a 2009 Acura all got in their cars,one by one they followed each other to their new school.

--------

Kukia,Ikuto,and Nagi wear in the school office listining the office lady."Okay,you guys have to show around the new transfered student." Ikuto was smiking."Alright,we will be right back,to greet them"said Kukia.

"So weare in luck" Ikuto said cooly

--------

Three car came in the schools parking girls came out of the where some student i the lot whispering thing about them.

"So, this is Sieyo High School" said Utau."Seems like it"said Rima not caring what people said.

"Well lets go check in" Amu said with her cool & spicy vioce

The three new students went in the office."We are the new students here" said Amu."Amu,Rima,and Utau,right?"asked the office lady."Yeah."

"Well,we got three srudents that are going to show you around"the lady said."Can we get info about them?"asked Utau."Sure" the lady give 3 folder of the got them and open it to see.

* Name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi

* Birthday: December 1

* Age: 17

* Blood type: AB

* Height: 178cm (5 feet, 10 inches)

* Weight: 110 lbs

In the next one foulder

* Name: Nagihiko Fujisaki

* Age: 16

* Birthdate: July 4th.

* Bloodtype: AB.

* Height: 152. (5 feet,3 inches)

* Weight: 100 lbs

Last foulder

* Name: Kukai Souma

* Birthday: August 17th

* Age: 17

* Blood type: A

* Height: 162cm. (5 feet, 4 inches)

* Weight: 108 lb

"Their all boys,lady"Rima said."Well,they are part of the council"resonded the lady.

Then Ikuto,Kukia,and Nagi came in to see 3 hot girl in the room.

----Ikuto's Pov----

_Wow,So this is Amu is she hot and she is wearing a black top that goes right on top of her belly and a mini-skirt that just covers her ass with knee high leathered boots,she has a chain as a belt and a black necklece _(The tight one)_.Last on her left arm had a black arm warmer and her hair had two little pigtails holded by two black x-clips,the rest of her hair was down_

-----Kukia's Pov---

_Utau,damn is she at what she's had a tight blue shirt that had a v were your boobs go,the shirt went all the way up to her boobs and she had black mini-skirt with rufles in it,she wore black converse .  
She had two pigtails holding her hair._

-----Nagi's Pov-----

_Don't stare....Don't stare...I can't do it Rima is so cute...but what she is wearing make her look wore a mini-dress the ends were black and the rest was mini-dress was holding your boobs in place but the end of the dress was loose wore knee high stokings,the end was black and the rest was white,she had black balae shoes on.  
The top of her hair was hold back with a blach ribbon._

---Normal Pov----

"Yo,I'm Ikuto""Kukia""Nagihiko" the boys all said waving at the girls right in front of them.

"Well I'm Utau" Utau said walking to Kukia."Well,Can you show me around?"Utau asked Kukia."Sure" he said."Well,how can i repay you?" Utau whispered in Kukia's ear.  
_'Damn is she sexy'_ Kukia thought

"Well,I'm i want Ikuto to show me around." Amu said already next to Ikuto."Is that alright,Ikuto?" Amu asked in sweet soft vioce."Hmmm...Sure" Ikuto said with a smirk on his face.

"So i stay with Nagihiko...CAN I CALL YOU NAGI?? PLEASEEE" Rima asked Nagi in baby vioce clinging to Nagi's arm."Sure,Mashiro-san"said Nagi."Don't call me that call me Rima,thats my name after all" pouted Rima ."Ok..Rima"

"Let's go to class we are all in the same classes"said they all left and like that school ended.

"Hey,do you guy what to hang out at are place,and try and start the project?"asked Utau.

"We all ready have a project and this is are first day " wined Rima(A/N: KAY KAY, i think Rima would look cuter if she didn't have her attidude,but Rima is still cute)

"Don't you have to work Utau?"aske Amu."Yeah,but i didn't know we where going to get you people going?" Utau asked."Sure sure"said Nagi."Okay,follow us,um this are our cars so don't loose sight on them,kay"said the boys went in their cars and folled them to their place.

**

* * *

Charm- Presto...It's done *looks aroud***

**Ikuo- Whats done??**

**Charm- The story. WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE THINK?!**

**Kukia- WONDERFULL!!!**

**Charm- Arigato arigato, chapter 3..but first REVIEWW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Charm- Hi 's the third chapiee!!! Utau sing sing!!!**

**Kukia- YES YES SING**

**Utau- son--**

**Charm,Kukia- Miekyuu ButterFly**

**Utau- Ok.  
Open your shiny eyes in the silent night fushigi na yoru maiorita ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu**

**Ikuto- Charm doesnt own nothing.**

Dirty Girls

Chapter 3-Our place

All the guy followed all the girl to their place.

"Welcome,this is were we live,"said Amu."Nice,"said Ikuto

----ikuto's pov---

"Welcome,this is were we live,"said Amu."Nice," is all i said what is this a house or a masion?  
(a/n:Thier house is to big to be a house but its also to small for a masion)  
"How many rooms does it have?" stupid kukia."Thiers 8 rooms and 7 bathrooms"said Rima.

"Let's go inside"someone grab my hand and pulled me,Amu."Lets go Ikuto"she said damn she so agarsive (a/n:i don't know how to spell that word) I wonder how she is in bed.

"Why you smiking"she ask me" Thinking of something..that involves me"she is she doing?She wrapped her arms around me,then kissed me on the cheek and said "If you what,i'll make it happen" she smells like strawberries,yum."Is that so?"i said in a sedictive way."mmhhh" she said.

"You people know that were right behind you" Kukia i'm going to get him for this."Yeah we know" amu said."LETSS JUST GO INSIDEEE,RIGHT NAGI?" Rima said."Whatever you say"said , Rima is blushing,Nice Nagi..I MEAN NAGIHIKO

Amu unlocked the door she pulled me inside right after she opened the door."So guys who did you guys get for a partner"asked Utau."i got Ku-kia" wow she just like amu

"Let me check" then she got out a packet and said "Ikuto,your my partner" I got Amu i'm in luck.

-----nagi's pov---

"I got Rima"This might be looks happy.

"Can we first??"I looked down Rimacwas rubing her stomach."Sure" Utau all went to the kichen.

"What do you guys what?" Amu asked."ice-cream"rima and i said,we got are ice-cream."Stawberries" Ikuto gave him a bowl of srawberries."Not those stawberries" then he faced AKWARD.

"I dont want anything" said Kukia."But you need to,for your Utau" Utau said."Ok" WOW he agreed.

Everyone was done with thier snacks.

-----ikuto pov----

"Ikuto and I are going to do are project in my room" Amu said.

She pulled me through the hall to a room,probably her i looked around the room the walls were a light pink with flowers on it,thier was 1 couch and 4 bean bags facing a 52 plazma hanging on the wall, pictures of Utau,Rima,and her were sournding the t. a cute lounge.

Then we walked into another room the walls were a hot pink,their was a King bed with purple covers and hanging on the wall was a full body shot of Amu wearing a blue bikini,she was running on the beach with Utau and Rima chasing her.

"Lets finsh what we started,Ikuto" she whispered in my ear.

* * *

**Charm- I have finished this chapter...YEAAAHHH!! *crying***

**Amu- Why are you crying,Charm??**

**Charm- I just relized something**

**Kukia,Amu- What is it?**

**Charm- I...just...finsh watching...**

**Kukia,Amu- yes**

**Charm- I FISHED WATCH ALL THE WEDDING PEACH EPISODES!!!!**

**Kukia,Amu- *falls down***

**Charm- Ok Please please 4,YOU KNOW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Charm- Shawty's like a melody in my head That I can't keep out, got me singin' like Na, na, na, na everyday It's like my iPos's stuck on replay, replay**

**Amu- I love that song it's so cute**

**Ikuto- I think it retarded**

**Charm- What did you say**

**Ikuto- It's a retarded song**

**Charm- *Walks to ikuto and, SMACK***

**Ikuto- WHAT THE HELL**

**Amu- Ok.....Charm does't own Shugo Chara or the songs**

**Dirty Girls**

**Chapter 4 Wh..What**

* * *

---Nagi's Pov----

I entered a room,the walls where a light orange,one wall was a huge painting with purple butterflies,their was a desk with manga drawing,there was a huge master bed with purple and dark orange where more decorians (a/n:dont know how to spell it).

"I love your room,Rima" i smiled at her,i really did like her room.

"Thanxx,Nagi"she said with a hint of blush on her cheek.

"Lets start,our project"i said."Sure,but first i must change to something cozy"she said,I swear i saw her smirk.

---Kukia's pov----

We walked into a walls where a purple-WHAT IS SHE DOING!!!

"Kukia,lets have some fun shall we."she warm touched my neck

"U..Utau"is i can say before her lips touched bit my lip for enternce.I did tongue entered my mouth...I can't help it.

I started to kiss her

----Ikuto pov---

"Lets finsh what we started,Ikuto" whispered amu in my ear.

She started to kiss me,on the she started to suck my neck.

.I felt something soft on my lip seeking for enterence.

I opened my mouth to feel her tongue.

-----Rima's pov---

I feel like hearing music.I turned on the radio,Theres nothing to hear.

I got my cds this one.

Owl City-Vanilla Twilight

_The stars lean down to kiss you,  
And I lie awake and miss you.  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere._

"Vinalla Twilight is a cute song" Nagi know Vinalla Twilight."Yeah"

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,  
But I'll miss your arms around me I'd send a postcard to you, dear 'Cause I wish you were here_

"Like i said need to change to something cozy" I wonder what his thinking of.  
"Wait Rima" to late my blouse was off.

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue But it's not the same without you Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

I slipped on a top and some old p.e. had his eyes shut closed. "You can look now"

_The silence isn't so bad 'Til I look at my hands and feel sad 'Cause the spaces between my fingers Are right where yours fit perfectly_

When he opened his eyes all i can see was his golden eyes.I was lost in them.

_I'll find repose in new ways Though I haven't slept in two days 'Cause cold nostalgia Chills me to the bone_

"Rima...Rima" he asked over and over.I shook my head to snap out of it,"Yesss"  
"Lets get started."

_But drenched in vanilla twilight I'll sit on the front porch all night Waist-deep in thought because When I think of you I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink I'll think of you tonight I'll think of you tonight_

_When violet eyes get brighter And heavy wings grow lighter I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew But I swear I won't forget you Oh, if my voice could reach Back through the past I'd whisper in your ear Oh darling, I wish you were here_

The song finshed..

----Kukia's pov---

Their was now music playing in Utau's was this song called...ummm..Bad Romance by lady gaga

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Utau started to sing in my ear

_"I want your ugly I want your disease I want your everything As long as it s free I want your love Love-love-love I want your love_

_I want your drama The touch of your hand I want you leather studded kiss in the scene And I want your love Love-love-love I want your love Love-love-love I want your love"_

_We started to make out on her bed._

_You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want a bad,your bad romance_

_I want your loving And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance I want your loving All your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance_

She got on me unbottoning my shirt

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

I manged to take her shirt off

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

_I want your horror I want your design Cause you re a criminal As long as your mine I want your love Love-love-love I want your love_

I was sucking on her neck where now had many hikys on our necks.

_I want your psycho Your vertical stick Want you in my room When your baby is sick I want your love Love-love-love I want your love Love-love-love I want your love_

----Amu's pov------

Ikuto was now on top of were now making out,he without a shirt and i now with no pants.

He was now taking off my top.I was pulling his pance off.

He and i were only in my under clothes.

**RINGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**RINGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!**

**RINGGGG**-------"WHAT!!!!" why does this always happen to me.

"Hello,Amu"

"Momm"

"yes"

"Hello amu" its Utau's mom

"Hi, "

"Amu,how are you" Rima's mom

"Good, "

"Can you bring the girl inside your room so we can talk?"

"Sure,wait"

---Normal pov----

Amu walked into Rima's room.

"Rima,are moms want to talk to us."she told her.

"Amu,did you and Ikuto?" Rima asked

"No,the phone rang just before we can" Amu said with a bit of dissopointed

"You could at least put on a shirt,instead of walking in your under clothes" Nagi said

"Yeah,Amu you cant show yourself to _my_ Nagi" Rima said with a childish vioce

"Can we go get Utau" Amu said

Rima stuck out her hand "Lets go Nagi"

"Hey Amu,can you picture Utau right now??" Rima said before bursting into laughter.

"Yeah" Amu said trying not to laugh

"Get ready Nagi,Utau might be naked by all we know it" Amu said.

Then she went inside to see Utau with only her underwear.

"Ummmm....Utau are moms want to talk to us.." amu said

"Okay,let go" Utau said. get up with only her underwear.

"You forgot something"Rima said covering Nagi's eyes

"OH...yeah" Utau said brabbing a cover to hide her chest.

And they went to Amu's room.

* * *

**Charm- Okay done with this chapter**

**Nagi- So Rima doesn't do anything to me, ok i see how it is**

**Charm- *sweatdrop* Sorry next chapter,Kay**

**Nagi- Maybe did you said maybe**

**Charm- Yes but no promises**

**Nagi- BUT WH--*WACK***

**Rima- she said Maybe so shut it.**

**Charm- press the green button before you see the 5th chapter.**


	5. an: Please Read This!

Hii Hii

When I right these chapter I proof read them like twice but when i upload them theirs always word missing so I'm sorry if sometimes it's hard to reador if it doesn't make sence.I'll start checking the chapters when i upload the chapters

Thanks for reading this athors note and **keep reading Dirty Girls**


End file.
